Immediate Music
| key_people = |Jeffrey Fayman|Emily Weber }} | industry = Music industry | owner = BMG Rights Management | subsid = | website = | founded = | hq_location_city = Santa Monica, California | hq_location_country = U.S. }} Immediate Music, LLC (commonly referred to as simply Immediate) is an epic music production company based in Santa Monica, California. Founded in 1993, it is best known for specializing in high-end trailer music for commercial motion pictures. The company's music has been featured in film trailers such as those for Avatar, Alien vs. Predator, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Coraline, The Ring, The Matrix franchise and the Harry Potter films. In 2007, Immediate received an Emmy for "Outstanding Music Composition in a Sports Program" for their work on the 2006 Winter Olympics. Immediate Music has its own band, Globus, that fuses cinematic orchestral music with contemporary and world music rhythms. In September 2017, BMG Production Music acquired Immediate Music. Los Angeles Business Journal|website=labusinessjournal.com|access-date=2017-11-08}} Organization Immediate Music was founded in 1993 by Jeffrey Fayman and Yoav Goren with their first trailer track for Carlito's Way. Originally starting out as making music for film trailers, in 2008 the company opened its libraries to the video game and advertising industries. The company is based in Santa Monica, California. In addition to Immediate Music, they also operate 1 Revolution Music, a company founded in 2010 that specializes television soundtracks and trailers. Its record label, Imperativa Records that releases albums in the Epic Music genre to the public since 2006. Discography Immediate Music has released a number of albums that incorporate a wide range of genres, none of which however are commercially available to the general public. The most well known of these is the Themes for Orchestra and Choir series which currently has three multi-disk volumes. For the month of December 2010, Immediate Music made their TFOAC volumes 2 and 3 CDs available for purchase by the public. In 2012, Imperativa Records announced the Immediate Music catalog CDs are available for purchase with autographs signed by composers Yoav Goren & Jeffrey Fayman. The CDs such as Epic Choral Action #1, Themes For Orchestra And Choir #2: Abbey Road, and Themes For Orchestra And Choir #3 are on a limited year-end promotional run. Studio albums Trailerhead (2008) Trailerhead: Saga (2010) Trailerhead: Saga is Immediate's second studio album, released digitally on July 20, 2010. # Hymnus Orbis – Based on "Hymn" # Glory Seeker – Based on "Defcon" # Libertas – Based on "Liberation" # Invictus – Based on "Divide and Conquer" and "Black Parade" # Oratio Sanctus – Based on "Holy" and "Madre Terra" # Emergence Of Empire – Based on "Rising Empire" # In League With Cerberus – Based on "Final Omen 2", "Monolith", and "Blasphemy 2.0" # Darkness On The Edge Of Power – Based on "Dark side of Power" # Ashes Of War – Based on "Love And War" # World On A String – Based on "Global Crisis #1" # Salvation For A Proud Nation – Based on "Proud Nation" and "Salvation" # Fatum Plebis – Based on "O Destina" # Darkness On The Edge Of Power (Live) # Surrender To Hope – Based on "Believe" Trailerhead: Triumph (2012) Epic Olympic Dreams (2012) Epic Olympic Dreams is Immediate's fourth studio album, released digitally on July 9, 2012. As of January 2017, is no longer available. # Heroes Crusade # For Honor, for Glory, Forever # Glorious Victories # On the Eve of the Games # Let the Games Begin # Pride on the Platform # Union of Warriors # World on a String # The Brave and the Proud # Spirit of the Ancients # Salvation of a Proud Nation # Triumphant Ceremony # Victory for the Hometown Hero # Surrender to Hope # Legacy of Champions # Voyage to the Games # Onward to Freedom # Quest for Gold # Echoes of Greatness # Dreams of my Country The Demon Within (2013) The Demon Within is Immediate's fifth studio album, released digitally on October 21, 2013. As of January 2017, is no longer available. # Tormentor # Witch Hunt # Shadow Killer # Infernalis # Fatal Vision # Possessed # Sensing Human Prey # The Demon Code # Dead Ringer # Curse Of The Oracle # Fear # The Gathering # Unholy In Thee # Countdown To Oblivion # Find Your Way Out # Prophets Of Doom # Incubus # Slash And Burn # Why Is This Happening # The World We Have Left # Death Box # In League With Cerberus Trailerhead: Nu Epiq (2014) Trailerhead: Nu Epiq is Immediate's sixth studio album, released digitally on May 27, 2014. # Protectors Of Truth – Based on "Vindicator" # From The Ashes We Will Rise – Based on "The Brave Shall Rise" # This War Must End – Based on "We Made This War" # Purple Heart - Based on "The Tomb" # Wolf Moon Uprising – Based on "Wolf Moon 2012" # A Life Extraordinary – Based on "How To Control The Dream" and "Eclipse" # Saga Of The Immortals – Based on "Immortal Legends" # Majestic – Based on "Kingmaker" # The Unlikeliest Of Heroes - Based on "Unlikely Hero" # Translucent # Prologue To A Conquest – Based on "Counquest of Kingdoms" # Night Of The Avenging Angels - Based on "Avenging Angel" # Deliverance For All – Based on "End of a Dark Ages" # One Destiny To Follow # Dark Times Are Upon Us - Based on "These Are Dark Times" # The Fate Of Our Brave – Based on "Fate Of The World" # Falling Into Inertia # This World Of Wonders – Based on "Voyage of Wonder" # Virtue At All Costs Futbol is Epic! (2016) See also * Nick Phoenix * Thomas J. Bergersen * Two Steps from Hell * audiomachine References External links * Category:1993 establishments in California Category:Music production companies Category:Globus (music) Category:Production music